The Holiday Season: Fairy Tail Edition
by Nightmare Key
Summary: Holidays have come and go and the best way to celebrate it is the Fairy Tail Way. This features the many holidays be it Christmas, Valentines Day. Just name it and Fairy Tail will be there to party.
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmare Key here! Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you all enjoyed it. **** I wanted to write a little one-shot for Christmas. This is another separate story from This Forbidden Feeling. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

**Fairy Tail Christmas Date Gone Wrong**

Lucy was adjusting her red tank top to match her black satin skirt. The skirt ended right before her knees and highlighted the black gladiator heels that wrapped her mile-long legs. Her chest was pushed high just to show enough cleavage to make any guy swoon. She just hoped Sting would enjoy her get-up. She did dress to impress, after all.

Checking her look on the mirror once more, she flicked her hair behind her back and made up her mind to tie it all up into a high ponytail. Sting invited her for a date to the new amusement park, Star City. It was newly-made and everyone wanted to visit. She'd heard many delightful remarks from her classmates about how fun the outdoor roller- coaster was. There was even a swan boat ride for couples. She would definitely; no she would do whatever it takes to ride it with him. _I wonder if he'll come with me though… _Slinging her royal blue satin purse on her right shoulder, she made her way out of the house to meet up with Sting.

Sting had gone off first to make sure that they have their tickets. It was the first date he and Lucy would have. He was so gung-ho about it. He made sure to dress up just a little. If a little was wearing a navy-blue hoodie that said 'Eat me, I'm delicious!' written on it as well as low-slung denim pants. A pair of black-star sneakers completed the look. Finally, taking Lucy out for a date had been so surreal before but now…One dream come true. He just hoped everything would go smoothly. The weather seemed fine enough though so there's nothing to worry about.

He spotted Lucy making her way towards him and was she gorgeous. Her top hugged her breast making them so mouthwatering delectable. He'd probably feast on them if they weren't in public. Wearing those heels, they were almost the same height, almost. He was still way taller. She gave him a toothy smile and waved him inside. He gave her his signature smirk and was about to head inside when they both heard someone calling out to Lucy.

"Lucy, is that you?" A familiar red-head waved at them from the distance. She really did have spectacular eye-sight to see them from that far. He'd give her that. She was surrounded by a blue-nette holding hands with her delinquent look-alike boyfriend, Gajeel. Jellal kept his hands in his pockets even though he kept on glancing at Erza's free hand. Of course. It wouldn't be complete without that pink-haired idiot. He wasn't angry at Natsu but he did not want him anywhere near Lucy. Natsu had to maintain at least a ten-meter radius if he wants to keep that pink head of his intact.

"Lu-chan, glad to meet you here. Are you here to have fun in Star City as well?" Levy said, her sky-blue hair pulled back by a flowery headband that went well with her long-sleeved sunflower dress and clipped on sandals. Gajeel made a 'geehee' sound beside her, his piercings gleaming in the sun.

"Yup, Sting invited me to go with him. I'm really looking forward to seeing what they have in store for us. I see you and Gajeel are getting really cozy."

"Lu-chan…Enough about me. Don't you think it's a waste to be spending time on Christmas Eve with your brother? Wouldn't it be better to come with…ummm…how do I put it?"

"You mean a boyfriend? Sting would take care of me. I don't really mind." Lucy said hiding a blush as she met Sting's gaze.

"It's kind of a waste. This is the time for lovers to be together and spread the love during this joyful Christmas, if I'm not wrong. That's what they say in all those mushy romance novels Levy likes to read." Erza scratched her head; tendrils of hair had escaped from her loosely-tied bun. Jellal tucked it behind her ear absentmindedly and Erza whispered a word of thanks, her face as red as her hair.

"Er-chan, Lionel-sama is one of the sweetest characters a girl like me will ever dream of. Gajeel would never say all those mushy stuff to me. Haiii… a girl can dream, can't she? It's not a waste since Natsu's here." Levy's eyes twinkled with delight but her enthusiasm died a bit when she saw Natsu, completely oblivious of the situation at hand. He was jumping up and down like a monkey desperate for a banana. She really had to talk to him or make Gajeel have a man-to-man talk with him. Either way, would it even reach his densely-thick skull?

"Lucy's spending Christmas with me, got it?" Sting said, giving them all a menacing glare.

"If you have a brother this protective, all your future suitors would run away with their tail between their legs." Levy sighed.

"They better be. I won't hand my precious Lucy to anyone." Before Levy could ask why he was getting too serious about the subject, Natsu's nonsensical comment made her giggle.

"Hurry up you guys, the lines for the rides are getting longer. Ahhh, I smell food. Corn dogs, gelato, pizza…" Natsu said, waving at them to make a move. A trail of saliva had already left the corner of his mouth from fantasizing.

"Geez…come on. Before Natsu eats the whole park without us knowing."Jellal said and laughter boomed from the group as they entered the amusement park.

Sting was thrilled to see just how many rides the park had to offer. The roller-coaster was on his number one list and the ever-growing queue made him want to ride it before the waiting time turns from fifteen-minutes to two hours. The thought of what Lucy's bluenette friend said a while ago made him rooted to the spot. If he left, then Lucy would probably go with Natsu. If he didn't leave, those guys will still make him leave. Both choices would result in his losing precious time with Lucy. _What do I do?_

As if noticing his dilemma, Lucy took a hold of his hand and told the others they'll be going on ahead. "What are you doing, Lucy?"

"Didn't you want to ride the roller-coaster? Let's go before the line becomes too long." Lucy said, her every step was filled with undiluted happiness. How she could easily run in those heels, he had no idea. Sometimes, a girl's world is too difficult to understand. Sneakers are good enough for him. They're comfortable as well as durable. You take away the shoes from a girl and the only thing you'll get is one bad kitty.

Oh, he tried that once. Hell, he'd never get in between two crazed girls fighting over a pair of sandals during Black Friday ever again. He won't even do it for a year's supply worth of free ice-cream, that's how life-threatening it was. He shook the image out of his head. Just focus on the good kitty-cat in front of him right now. Lucy was one dangerous kitty. Especially when it came to things she wants. He liked the normal Lucy but he liked the naughty Lucy better. If he could bring it out today, that would be the best Christmas of his life. He could even die happy right now.

"Luce, wait for me." That snapped Sting out from his delusions and he saw Natsu running towards their direction, He was grinning from ear to ear and Sting had to fight off the blinding rage he was trying to hold back when Natsu bypassed him and started to make small chat with Lucy. _Lucy was his, damn it!_ Did he have to put a sign on her that says she belongs to him for everyone to understand? It wasn't his right to say he was her boyfriend since to everyone, they were siblings. Everyone would view them wrongly and he was afraid, not for himself, but for Lucy. If people found out, the one who would be hurt the most would be Lucy.

The desperation to shout out that Lucy belonged to him was tamped down by the anxiety of knowing Lucy might get hurt. He had to hold it in if he ever want to make sure Lucy would never lose that smile on her face. Even if he had to pretend to be just her over-protective brother.

It took Sting a couple of moments to register that it was their turn for the ride. Natsu was situated at the right side, Lucy in the middle while he was at the left. It was a twenty-four seater roller-coaster. Each cart held three people and they were lucky enough to be situated at the front. The remaining carts were filled with other excited passengers. The sounds of the cart against the roller-coaster track marking the start of its movement made them all burst into rambunctious cheers.

It was not that bad in Lucy's point of view…a few moments ago. Until the cart followed a vertical trail up, up and even more up. She could clearly see the entire park from where she was. On reaching the peak, she gulped when she saw just how far she was away from the ground. She wanted to grasp Sting's hand to tell herself that it was going to be alright. On feeling two separate hands grasp hers, she felt her cheeks grow hot and she let out a scream as they plummet down and made loops around a fountain-shaped star. They dipped down into a tunnel that was dark and had stars twinkling like the milky way and emerged out again to watch the blue-sky as the carts made a back-flip not twice but at least three times before they made it back to the starting point. Lucy's hair had become loose halfway during the ride and she realized her blonde, wavy hair was arranged like a bird's nest on top of her head.

Wanting to fix it, she decided to make a trip to the ladies room but the two hands that were holding onto her like a life-line prevented her from doing so. Turning to her left, she saw Sting covering his mouth and looked as if he was going to be sick. Her right was just as bad. Just like Sting, Natsu had on the same expression but he was clutching his stomach, his eyes dazed. How could she have forgotten? The two transport-sick buddies would get sick in any kind of transportation even something like a roller-coaster. Just her luck to be the only one who's not affected. Now she had to haul and drag two heavy idiots to the nearest bench to nurse their sorry butts back to health.

Erza spotted a panting Lucy trying to drag a very heavy Natsu and an equally heavy Sting onto a bench. Telling Levy to give a hand, Gajeel immediately stopped her and went in her stead. Jellal volunteered his services, as well. On noticing the two, Lucy moved to the side to give them room to lift the two idiots up. Levy nudged Lucy from behind and the three made a quick get-away, leaving the boys to do the heavy work.

"Where are we going? We can't just leave the guys there. What if they get mad? Don't get me wrong Levy, I know Gajeel's a great guy but when he's mad all hell will break lose. Especially if he finds out me and Erza took you from him." Lucy sweat dropped, already imagining a fuming Gajeel running around chasing after them.

"Don't worry, Lu-chan. Besides, after we're done, he'll be glad that we did this." Levy gave her a smile as bright as the morning sun. How could she say no to that?

The next thing she knew they were inside a cosplay shop. A cheerful retail assistant went up to them, her pigtails tied high up at both sides of her head. She seemed to be cosplaying Sailor moon. The sailor uniform suited her well and she gave them a big smile and hurried them over to the many to choose from Christmas specials. It was of affordable price as they were having a sale and they started trying on the santa outfit for girls.

Levy picked a silver hair band with a snowflake at its right side. She exchanged her flowery one-piece for a fluffy snow-colored one with snowmen smiling happily as its pattern. She even donned on blue leather buckle boots complimenting her outfit.

"You picked well, Levy. That's a cute outfit." Erza said, drawing back the curtain of the dressing room.

"Er-chan. isn't your outfit too…daring? Won't you be cold in that?" Levy sweat dropped as she looked on at Erza's outfit. When it comes to dressing up, Erza just had to put a hundred percent of her effort into making herself look good and sexy. She had on a red sock up to her knee on her right leg while her left leg was bare except for a burgundy satin wedding garter belt. The red high-heel boots made her even taller than what she normally was. If that was what you call daring, wait until you see the upper portion of her get-up.

The upper half was covered with only lingerie Christmas special. Cherry-red bra and panty seamed with white fur and a santa hat. Erza grabbed a soft-pink cashmere cape with white fox fur trim and slid it on hiding her assets underneath it. Studying herself in the mirror giving a nod as she deemed it perfect. Levy was not sure whether she should comment on it being too flashy but it was Christmas and she would rather do something else than upset Erza. Now Lucy was the only one left. They had not heard a peep from her since they changed into their current outfit. Seeing that Lucy would probably take a while more before she emerges from behind the curtain, the duo paid for their jolly outfits first.

Lucy finally came out for what could have been an hour but was only fifteen minutes. "What do you guys think?"

The two of them surveyed Lucy's fashion choice and gave her a thumbs-up. The head band that had two fluffy angel-wings on either side stretched until below her shoulders. Her hair was left loose and her brown eyes glancing at them, made her look so innocent like a real angel. The red velvet cape with white fur trim had a bright red ribbon on its centre just above Lucy's ample bosom. It covered her shoulder ending at her back while her front was left exposed to show off her red long-sleeved gloves made from the same material. As well as her satin santa outfit which was made up of a red strapless mini dress with a black leather belt secured tightly at her waist. It barely covered her bottom and she had to pull at it to keep it covered. Her black ankle fur cuff santa boots made her outfit one hot piece of Christmas delight.

Levy and Erza shared looks before the corners of their mouth lifted. Lucy could feel that they were up to something but she had no time to say her opinions before the two made quick haste to pay for Lucy's dress even though she told them that she would pay for it. They feigned ignorance, thanked the retail assistant and dashed off before Lucy could figure out what was going on. She knew this will not end up well…for her part.

Sting felt groggy and he stretched his neck from side to side. He was damn glad that he was back to his normal self. In his excitement to ride the roller-coaster with Lucy, he had totally forgotten that the damn ride was a form of transportation. He had no recollection what had happened during the ride and was totally confused when the first sight that greeted him was a groaning Natsu, an irascible Gajeel and a fidgety Jellal. What's wrong with all of them besides Natsu? He knew Natsu was feeling the same way he was but those two look like they'll punch anyone who dares come across them. Jellal was pacing so much; there would soon be a hole left where he was standing. Gajeel was silently cracking his fingers and the couples passing by who dared looked at him were frightened out of their wits.

Looking around Sting finally realized the girls were missing. Where was Lucy?

"You two, where are the girls?" Sting said, standing up just as Natsu got up and rubbed his head, trying to remove the grogginess he felt.

"If we knew, do you think we'll be here trying to think where they are?" Jellal leveled him a glare stating that he was far from pleased and should not have looked away from Erza for even a second.

"Dragging your heavy asses is one thing but losing Levy is another. I should have just left your asses on the ground but if I did, Levy would drag you two herself. If I knew this would happen, I should have made sure she was right behind me." Gajeel made a tsked sound under his tongue and he gave everyone he saw a menacing stare making him look like a true-to-life delinquent.

"Yeah, you should have. Shit! What if something happened to them? Should we split up? I'll go with Jellal. Natsu, you go with Gajeel."

"Why the heck do I have to be paired up with metal-head? Should I say hot-head instead? Maybe hot metal head is better." Natsu laughed at his own joke not noticing the growing tension around him. Gajeel gave him a hard smack right across the head and Natsu winced from the pain. Natsu and Gajeel were about to fight when they were broken up by a cute bluenette in a winter one-piece hugging him from behind while a blonde wearing a female santa get-up held onto Natsu's arm.

Gajeel seemed to relax into the embrace and he saw Natsu, his mouth agape as he stared intently at the blonde. Sting had no idea who she was until he had a good look at her face. It was Lucy. His Lucy. Dressed up in a smoking dress that displayed her legs and her huge chest. He noticed Erza had joined Jellal and he could see how Jellal looked away trying to hide the blush suffusing his cheeks. Erza's outfit invited leers from the many guys passing by and the tick mark on Jellal's forehead was clearly visible from all the unwanted attention.

Lucy looked over at his direction and when their gazes met, he wanted to run over to her and just hug her uncaring of how everyone would look at them. He decided that red was now his favorite color and he would make sure Lucy always wore red when they were together. Red complimented her so well. As he approached her, he was stopped by Erza and Levy each taking one arm dragging him off with them. He tried shouting but strong hands cut it off and he felt himself powerless as he looked on at the laughing Natsu and Lucy. He should be the one with her. The one who's laughing with her. He struggled with all his might but the four took him away as if he was only a rag doll. They exchanged knowing looks and he knew they would all pay for taking him away from Lucy.

Lucy was laughing at the jokes Natsu said when she noticed they were the only two there. She exhaled a breath_. So this was their plan_. She intended to look for Sting butNatsu had began leading her to the nearest attraction and she was rather thankful that it was not something that would trigger his motion sickness again. The Snow World was amazing and they were told to put on coats as it was freezing inside. As they threw snowballs at each other, the mist that came out of their mouths was pure evidence that the temperature was dropping at every minute. Lucy had to rub her hands together to keep them warm and she realized the cold was getting to her. Natsu probably realized this and he took her ice-cold hands in his warm ones. Lucy's lips curled into a smile as they ventured further inside, the ice sculptures and designs fascinating her artistic mind.

When they got to the slide, Natsu grabbed a board pulled Lucy onto his lap and slid off. Lucy could not help but release a scream as both of them slid down, the frosty wind brushed past their cheeks on the way down. They were going at a rather fast speed and she saw Natsu's face turning a weird splash of green. _He better not barf on me._

The catchers at the bottom of the slide made sure that they did not hit the edge and finished sliding safely. Upon gaining his footing, Natsu recovered quickly and was already up and about. Lucy had barely finished one ride when Natsu was already springing off to the next one. He really was like a kid who had gone loose. Not like she had any complains. She rather loved this side of Natsu. Better keep this little thing a secret or else Sting would get jealous. She liked Sting being jealous over her though. _Where was he?_

Seeing the gigantic ferris wheel, it was now her turn to pull Natsu into one of the waiting gondolas. It was already sunset and the pang of longing hit her hard. She wanted to ride this with Sting and they had not even ridden the swan boat ride. She was really looking forward to it too. She gave out a sigh as she looked over at the horizon and loved how the sun's warm rays bathed the whole park orange and the lovely view before her made her worries fade a little. Natsu was just as amazed and could not help but comment on his wonderful day and the delightful list of food that he ate. Lucy had no reason not to laugh. Natsu was the best friend she has ever had.

Sting did not know what to feel. Jealousy, irritation or anger. As the group followed the pair to every single ride, Every time he saw Lucy's happy form, he felt a slight tinge of pain in his heart like he should just hand Lucy over to Natsu. There would be no doubt that she would enjoy Natsu's company more than him and the fear of her getting hurt would disappear. Even now as he watched the two of them through another gondola, the pain never left.

"You guys happy now? By the end of the day, it wouldn't be surprising if those two hook-up. That's your goal, isn't it?" Sting said, pulling his hoodie up trying real hard to cover his eyes.

"I'll be really glad if they got together. Lu-chan deserves someone like Natsu who's always happy and carefree. She seems to always smile around him."

"Yeah. Real great. I'll be going off after this. Tell Lucy have fun. P.S Don't come home too late from her ever- protective brother." Sting smirked but his words lack warmth and Gajeel and Jellal looked at him as if they knew what he was feeling. He had to make sure they do not find out.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that for? It's not like I'll be alone today. I'll probably ask whoever I feel like to go to the nearest hotel I find. After that we'll you know…should I continue into the x-rated part." The guys laughed as both girl became red and Erza made a fist wanting to punch his brains out. He laughed as well even though deep inside he only had Lucy in his mind.

As Sting got out of the gondola still in a laughing fit over the girls' reactions, he bumped into Lucy. He told himself to just leave but he was rooted to the spot unable to do anthing. His limit was bursting and with a determined expression, he seized Lucy's hand and made a run for it. Not caring for the shouts behind him, he took to his heels maintaining his speed. Only when he heard a soft moan behind him did he stop, Lucy was huffing and panting. They were outside the theme park and Lucy huffed out an irritated sigh.

"Why'd…you run? Now that we're outside, we can't ride that swan boat ride. I've waited so long to ride that with you but now we can't ride that anymore." Tears started to flow out of her eyes as she said every word. Sting kissed her eyelids and then covered her mouth with his. Lucy's sobs were caught in her throat as she received his kiss and after a long minute, they broke apart for air. She pursed her lips and glanced around, making sure their friends had not witness their make-out session.

He wanted to assure her that they were too far from them and that right now since nobody knew that they were related they could just revel in the moment. Taking her hand into his, he kissed them one by one and then placed a quick peck on her lips.

Sting smirked and when something white and cold touched his cheek, he saw the wonderful fall of snow all around them. Lucy smiled up at him and he knew this was going to be a wonderful Christmas.

"You know it would have been more romantic if we were under a holly. I guess we don't need one to be all lovey-dovey." Lucy snuggled close to Sting.

"If you want a holly then one's coming in three…two…one." Sting snapped his fingers just as fireworks dazzled the sky with their majestic colours. The surprising thing was that the firework was shaped into a holly.

"How'd you?" Lucy said, her mouth open with disbelief.

"If you want to know so badly, let's just say Rogue owes me a favor. It would have been wasted if you decided to go off with Natsu but right now you're here with me and that's all that matters." Sting kissed her again ever so lightly she could only feel the slight texture of his lips on hers. He fisted his shirt and brought him even closer to her.

"This is the best Christmas ever and the first ever date with my boyfriend. Despite all the weirdness today, I actually enjoyed myself. I'll treasure today and make sure I keep it in my memories forever."'

"I'll make sure that Christmas from now on will be better than the last. So you don't have to remember this too much. Besides I'll top this next year. Of course, next year I get to have you all to myself. Prepare yourself."

"Whatever you say, nii-san." Lucy laughed, already imagining how much fun next year's Christmas would be.

**I know how late this is but I just wanted to write a one-shot for Christmas. To everyone, I hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas and new year. The year ahead will be full of surprises awaiting us. Just anticipate it and live in the moment. Don't worry about the past or the future, concentrate on the present. Nightmare Key signing off. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Announcement**

This is not an update. A big thank-you to all those who voted for the poll. The results are in and I'm terribly sorry that I have only put this up now. Anyway, the second most popular vote goes to Rogue Cheney. Of course, the most popular one chosen by all of you is Sting Eucliffe. To all those whose character they voted for weren't chosen, there's still a chance for me to write a story for them. I'm having another poll for White Day on March. The date will be told when White Day is near. It's been difficult for me to find the time to type these stories but for you guys, I'm willing to do it. The First Story will be about Rogue and then the next one, Sting. I will place these two stories in The Holiday Season: Fairy Tail Edition. Give it a read and tell me what you guys think. I'll try and post the story despite the difficulty I'm facing. All I ask is for your patience. As always, Nightmare Key signing off.


End file.
